disney_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrie Andrews
Cherrie Andrews is the tritagonist of the Disney animated feature film, Judster!. Cherrie is a mostly-punk girly girl and is the brawns of the group. Cherrie has been referred as tough as nails and is somehow irate (if provoked) and mainly considerate. She doesn't pick fights or even start them (unless she's provoked into doing so). Cherrie is also the love interest of Fredrick Geraldsworth, but she has little-to-no interest of the nerd, although she seems impressed by his vein attempts to spark some love into her life. She also happen to like really cute things, such as baby kittens. The rest of her childhood was rather rough, as she had lost both her parents due to an incident with a biker gang named "the Death Clouds." The muffler Cherrie wears was a gift from her long-lost mother when she was 6 and she kept it to remember her by. In fact, let's just say it's a personal family heirloom. Character Name: Cherrie Andrews Age: 15 Height: 5 ft, 4 in. tall (roughly the same height as Judy) Fun fact: She first met Judy back in kindergarten. In fact, she's been in a few of the same classes as Judy up to the present time. Backstory: Cherrie Andrews has had a pretty decent childhood, with her real parents to support her. That is, until that unfortunate and fateful point in her life. 8 years, 4 months, and 13 days prior to her birth, she lost her real parents in a incident involving a motorcycle gang named "the Death Clouds". She was soon further found and raised by a foster father named Big Bob, who happens to be a leader of a punk motorcycle gang called the High-Stringers. Ongoing Story: Cherrie currently stands out from her father, Big Bob, and his biker gang, the High-Stringers. The High-Stringer's main goal: take down their rivals, the Death Clouds (the motorcycle gang involved with the loss of Cherrie's parents). But one problem persists: they've never seen to take down the Death Clouds once and for all. Big Bob has been encouraging her to be part of the High-Stringers, but she doesn't want to be involved of it. She says she'd rather be happy just being herself. Description From Deviantart A punk and girly teenage girl, who serves as the brawns of the team. At the time of her creation, she was imagined as a rival to Judy, and would have an outlook on life that contrasted hers, being negative instead of positive; the two girls, who are the same age, first met in kindergarten and have been in the same class several grade levels since, including their current grade. Cherrie has a tough-as-nails attitude, but shows herself to be considerate, and has a soft spot in her heart for baby kittens and other cute things. Cherrie has lots of inner anger kept inside her, and tends to go irate and pick fights when provoked; furthermore, when the team run into danger, she is not above letting it all out when she needs to do that to save them. She also doesn’t care whether she’s right or wrong about her opinion as long as she sticks to it. Although her strength and toughness are necessary for any intense or dangerous circumstance, Cherrie does tend to play it cool when she tries to remedy with certain situations. Though her early childhood was decent, her later childhood (from the age of 8 onward) was rough: Cherrie lost her biological parents as the result of an unfortunate and fateful incident involving a gang of menacing motorcyclists named the Death Clouds; whether the parents were killed or simply abducted, and where they are being held if anywhere, remains a mystery that no local policeman or detective has been able to solve to this day. Whatever their fate, she now lives under the care of a foster father who goes by the name "Big Bob" and happens to lead his own riotous gang of punk bikers, the High-Stringers. This gang is engaged in rivalry with that involved in the loss of the Andrews parents, and has the primary goal of defeating them once and for all; but the High-Stringers have a persistent problem in their inability to take down the Death Clouds. Big Bob has been encouraging Cherrie to join his gang, but she’ll have no part in it, saying she’d rather be happy just being herself. Cherrie’s muffler was a gift given her at the age of 6 by her mother, as a personal family heirloom and something to remember her by after she and her husband vanished without a trace. Cherrie’s known hobbies are all typical "punk" activities. She likes to ride her own motorbike (though Big Bob would have none of that, instead preferring that she get dragged along in the rider car of his bike), and she tends to get into a rage when others tamper with her bad boy. Like Judy, her music of choice is metal-punk music played on an electric guitar. However, she totally loves rock music from the 1960's (especially one of her favorite 1960's rock bands, The Beatles). Her hair may be short, but that doesn’t seem to stop people like Judy from being able to stylize it. Gallery Cherrie Andrews, the Punk Little Cutie.png Quotes Judster! Trivia *Cherrie Andrews is the softest and sweetest member of the High-Stringers. *Cherrie rather speaks with her thick British accent. Though Cherrie may be the tougher of Team N.I.F.T.O.T., she has a soft side in her. *Cherrie still has a framed photo of her real parents as a reminder of how much she misses them. *Even though Cherrie Andrews usually wears punky outfits, she can also stray away from this kind of fashion every once in a while and try to wear something unexpected. *Cherrie has a motorcycle of her own, but she gets dragged along in the rider car of her adoptive father's motorcycle. *Speaking of her motorcycle, she doesn't like it when somebody tampers with her motorcycle. *Cherrie has kept all her inner anger inside her, but there will be a day where, when her teammates are in a state of danger, she will let it all out and save them. *Although Cherrie has little interest in a love relationship with Fredrick Geraldsworth, she does seem to like him in a way. Maybe she might get a tiny-bit of a start to a relationship that's more than just friends. *Cherrie's short-hair can also be braided or stylized into a ponytail. It's usually Judy who stylizes it. *Cherrie tends to play it cool when she tries to remedy with certain situations, but for any other situation she sees as intense or dangerous (or both at once), her strength and toughness will be needed.